


Avengers Read Mean Tweets

by kycydzf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen or Pre-Slash, Harassment, Humor, M/M, Talk Shows, Twitter, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycydzf/pseuds/kycydzf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>复仇者上一个脱口秀，大声读出来人们写的带有恶意的推文。</p><p>警告：带有骚扰，威胁，暴力，厌女症，身体羞辱，歧视老年人和其他你能在推特上找到的不好的东西</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Read Mean Tweets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).
  * A translation of [Avengers Read Mean Tweets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573528) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> lj上这个梗：我看见过名人读出带有恶意的推文。我想看复仇者读那些充斥着拼写错误的尖锐的，甚至是讨厌的推文。你也可以写一些坏人读推文。我对推特内容不怎么挑剔，但我确实希望推文能有趣。
> 
> 灵感同样来源于：鸡毛秀上的那些 “恶意推文“ 视频

“现在是我们最喜欢的部分之一，”电台支持人宣布，“这次是现实生活中的超级英雄，复仇者！“（观众鼓掌。）”现在开始，复仇者读人们写的带有恶意的推特。“  
  
－－  
  
（摄像头转向正在读的鹰眼）  
 _  
 **鹰眼是有史以来被叫做“英雄“的最糟的人！！！弓和箭是一坨屎，那不是超能力 ＃弱爆了 ＃cos饥饿游戏吧你 ＃鹰屁股 ＃“鸡”眼**_  
  
（鹰眼直直的看着摄像头）“操你的，败类。“  
  
  
  
－－  
 _  
 **黑寡妇那婊子是个叛徒，她会一直这样，她死掉最好，我的枪就是来干这个的 ＃是美国人就干起来 ＃永不遗忘 ＃是男人么**_  
  
（黑寡妇挑起眉）“你真的有意识到用最痛苦的方式让一个白痴缴械是我的专长之一，是吧？你也知道通过你发这条推的手机找到你很简单。你是知道这个的吧？“  
  
  
  
－－  
  
 _ **战争机器是铁人的帮手，是军权的武器，会给我们带来暗黑纪元的！！！**_  
  
“帮手？你在逗我么？我才不是他的帮手！”  
  
  
  
－－  
 **  
 _浩克像打了胆固醇蓬起来似的，还又绿又粗俗，但他仍比bruce branning好看哈哈哈哈哈 ＃烧烧烧 ＃复仇者烂爆了_**  
  
“呃......我的名字不是那样拼的。”  
  
  
  
－－  
 _  
 **红女巫应该吃该死的三明治*！！！！！！！！！**_  
  
“我挺喜欢吃三明治的。为什么这是个侮辱人的话？........噢，这是所谓的 ‘身体羞辱’ 既然这样——"（对着摄像头举起中指）  
  
＊eat a sandwich：去吃个三明治。嘲笑女人太瘦。  
  
  
－－  
 _  
 **猎鹰是个想成名的无脑的蒸汽朋克家伙。童嫂无欺。**_  
  
“.........发这条推的人才是个想成名说笑话的无脑家伙。那才是真正的 ‘童嫂无欺’！”  
  
  
  
－－  
  
 _ **什么鬼那个叫”幻视“的家伙看起来像亮红色的屁股疙瘩**_  
  
“我想类比对于那些挣扎着理解自身与他人不同的人是有用的。从某种意义上来说，这种斗争就定义着认知本身。“  
  
  
  
－－  
 _  
 **为什么每个人都表现的好像Tony Stark依旧火辣一样，他又老又令人生厌，他的脸就像长了山羊胡的睾丸**_  
  
（Tony直直的看向摄像机。）“你这样说真是有趣——实际上，我的两个睾丸都长了山羊胡。”（他举起手，对着摄像头解开裤子拉链，但“哔”的一声表示影像审查中。）  
  
  
  
－－  
 _  
 **所以我们都知道thor的锤子是小老二的代表是吧？我们可都知道 ＃弗洛伊德＃一直摸着他的锤子**_  
  
（Thor看起来很疑惑）“这锤子是我父亲送我的礼物。”  
  
  
  
－－  
 __  
 **美国队长会喜欢吸我毛茸茸的大屌 ＃适合吸屌的嘴唇＃那屁股**  
  
（Steve对着摄像机皱眉）“那真的少儿不宜，Tony。“  
  
  
THE END


End file.
